


Come Home

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Sander Sides Fluff and Smut (Requests Open) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: This is just a little fic. Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any requests remember to comment.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic. Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any requests remember to comment.

"Virgil love what are you doing here?"

"I missed you. Its lonely at home without you."

Logan smiled, he had been working late at the office the past few nights. He knew it must be hard on Virgil. Who had always found it difficult to sleep alone since he and Logan had moved in together. It was touching how comforting Virgil found Logan's presence.

"Yeah just me in a big lonely bed. Makes a guy start to think..."

Oh so it was going to be that kind of night. "I hope my baby boy didn't break one of the rules," Logan made his voice lower and firmer. He saw the effect on Virgil, the shiver that went down his spine.

"Of course not Sir, i came straight to you. Hope I'm not interrupting your work," Virgil bit his lip, faking a look of innocence.

"Actually i was just thinking about taking a break. You have the most excellent timing."

Virgil sauntered over to Logan's desk, straddling Logan on his chair. He ground their hips together, giving out a little whimper. 

The response he got was instantaneous, Logan pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping his tongue into Virgil's mouth as his big hands gripped Virgil's hips.

Virgil let out another whimper trying to move things along. He was painfully hard in his skinny jeans. Giving a wiggle of his hips to show Logan his problem. He got a chuckle from Logan in response. 

Logan pulled back, "I'm sorry baby. I've just missed you so much. I've forgotten i need to take care of my good boy don't i. After all you did follow the rules."

Virgil nodded frantically. Lifting his hips so Logan could remove his jeans and boxers. Whimpering as the cool air hit his cock.

Logan wasted no time wrapping a hand around Virgil and stroking him from root to tip. Using the precum that had gathered to slick the movement.

Virgil moaned in response, starting to pant. "Ah! Thank you, thank you," Virgil babbled.

Logan gripped, moving his hand faster. "So good for me baby. I'm so proud of my baby boy. You can come whenever you like. I know you won't last long. Just look at you."

Logan's words weren't helping Virgil. It was true he already felt close. Squirming in Logan's hold, he started to move his hips in time with Logan's hand movement.

"There we go. Come for me baby, let go. Wanna see you come for me."

Virgil whined and came at Logan's words. He slumped forward in Logan's arms. Before punching his arm lightly.

"You're such an asshole. Come home."

Logan laughed. "Of course my Love. Whatever you want."


End file.
